


The First Time

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first times are the sweetest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

The first time Dean put his mouth to his brother’s, it felt so wrong yet so completely right.  
:  
Dean had never been good at planning and working things through, that was Sammy’s job and so when his little brother turned to him, puppy eyes filled with relief that they’d once again battled evil and come away unscathed, he’d acted on impulse.  
He’d pulled Sam to him and kissed him hard on the mouth, filling his senses with everything that was….. Sam; his scent, his touch, his taste. He wanted to drown in his brother and never come up for air.  
:  
Afterwards he wondered what had possessed him but the thought was purely abstract, for he’d no regrets whatsoever, not when after Sam’s initial surprise, his brother let him in, opening his lips to welcome Dean’s warm exploring tongue, any apprehension his little brother might have had purged by the heat that seared its way down his nerve endings.  
When they pulled apart, it was like a revelation. 

The glances, the touches, the need to have the other no further than a step away; all signs that had pointed the way to this, an attraction impossible to deny.  
They could no more restrain their reciprocal desire than the tide could deny the moon’s pull, nor had they any intention of doing so.  
:  
:  
The first time Dean put his hands on his sibling the way no brother should, he trembled.  
Sam’s cock was already hard and Dean gloried in the fact it was his hand rubbing at his little brother’s groin that caused it.

“Sammy, “ he whispered, wanting to give him an ultimate chance to say no, knowing this was wrong, that they were brothers.  
“It’s okay, Dean,“ Sam answered, his eyes wide and accepting. “I want this, maybe I always have.”

Dean swallowed, the love for his brother overwhelmed him, an emotion so raw, so deep it was unqualifiable.  
He’d sold his soul for Sam, there was nothing he wouldn’t do, no-one he wouldn’t betray or eliminate for him.  
“Touch my brother and I’ll kill you, I’ll kill you all,” he’d yelled tied helpless to a chair at the Benders’. No words had ever been truer.

Sam let out a whimper as Dean’s hand moved to undo his belt and slip inside his boxers to caress the soft skin of his cock.  
“So bloody sensitive, Sammy; emo right down to your dick, “ he teased.  
:  
:  
The first time Dean took Sam in his mouth, it was a baptism.  
He’d never done it before, he didn’t swing that way but this was Sam, and normality was overrated.

He hummed around Sam’s cock remembering Broward County’s ” Mystery Spot-Where the Laws of Physics don’t Apply.”  
Sammy was his own personal Mystery Spot. Nothing between them would ever be normal and when his baby brother peaked in orgasm filling Dean’s mouth with his come, he delighted in Sam’s pleasure.  
:  
:  
The first time Dean pressed a well-lubed finger into Sam’s ass, he thrilled in anticipation of what was about to happen.  
Sam lay naked on the bed, his for the taking, putty in his big brother’s hands. 

“That okay, Sammy? “ he asked, fingering the tight hole.  
“Yeah,” Sam replied, his lips dry. “It’s alright, Dean. You won’t hurt me.”  
“No, I won’t. I’m gonna fill you so full of lube and stretch open this sweet little hole until I slide in like a key in a lock.”  
“I never figured you for a chatty Cathy when you had sex,“ Sam teased but his attention was focused on the sensations Dean’s fingers were provoking as he worked his ass open.  
When Dean slid in his cock, nothing could have prepared him for the tight warmth of his little brother’s ass-hole. It fit around his cock as if it had been tailor-designed solely for him, but then maybe it had.

The idea of being joined so intimately with Sam, body and soul, almost caused him to instantly orgasm, but with a superhuman effort he held back, fisting Sam’s cock, wanting them to hit the heights of pleasure together.  
When Sam’s moans and shudders warned him of his impending orgasm, Dean allowed himself to let go and they came together.

Sam's ass pulsing around his cock delivered an ecstasy he’d never felt with anyone else.  
He pulled out carefully and lay down on top of his sibling, both revelling in the after-glow, their bellies tacky with Sam’s come as they held each other tight.

“So many firsts, Sammy,“ Dean breathed.  
“Yeah, but there’s still one to go, “ Sam bantered, kissing his brother and lowering a hand to cup his butt “Your ass is still virgin…!”  
:  
The end


End file.
